marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Firebrand
Firebrand is a type of gargoyle known as a Red Arremers. He will stand up to any threat posed to his home, the Demon Village, without any fear. Firebrand is considered to be an elite warrior among the Red Arremers, gaining him hero status among his peers. He is one of the new characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory A member of the Red Arremer race of demon gargoyles, Firebrand is considered a hero among his people for the deeds he has commited under the command of the demon Astaroth. He is called the "Red Blaze" due to his control over fire magic. As a young Red Arremer, Firebrand embarked on a journey to stop his home dimension of the Makai from being destroyed by the undead king of destruction, Breager. He collected magical artifacts while trying to reach his enemy, making him more powerful each time. After winning a magic candle from Lucifer, Firebrand became one of the most powerful of his species, and defeated Breager. Breager is resurrected twice after this, but Firebrand always kills him again. Due to his alliegances, Firebrand can be considered an enemy of Arthur, although it is likely the two have never personally met. However, Arthur has fought many Red Arremers while trying to save his princess. Appearance Firebrand is a red, gargoyle-like demon with wings that have spikes portruding from the top. His wings are dark blue with a silver lining. He wears silver bands on his wrists and ankles. His hands and feet have powerful claws, and he has sharp teeth in his mouth. His pointy ears extend upward. Powers and Abilities Firebrand has many powers and abilities, including: *Fire manipulation *Flight using wings *Sharp claws and teeth *Transformation into White Form (also called Stone Form) with stronger and faster attacks *Loyalty of Red Arremer forces Personality Firebrand is evil, yet may have some good within him. His evil cackling shows his love for hurting others, and he gladly serves the devil Astaroth without any moral problems. However, he has shown heroism when defeating Breager, though this may have been out of patriotism for his home dimension, and may not have known he was saving other dimensions such as Earth from Breager's wrath. If Breager had attacked Earth, Firebrand may not have intervened. Gameplay Firebrand (as Red Arremer) in SVC: Chaos was once a character with moves that could fill up parts of the screen (with slow projectiles to zone foes) also with his infamous Hell Hunter move, which was unblockable. Most of this alone made him brutal to face and fitting as an SNK-style boss in a fighting game. However, in UMVC3 Firebrand was heavily reworked and balanced. He is now a character quick on his feet with attacks that usually motion him forward quickly. In the air, he is a true monster, attacking enemies airborne with extendable combos and thanks to his Hell Spitfire, Assists work well with him. Firebrand is also one of the few characters in the game whose enhancing Hyper allows him to build meter while active, allowing him to make extensive use of his Hyper Combos. Special Attacks *'Devil's Claw: '''A divekick attack that automatically puts Firebrand into flight mode upon a successful hit. *'Hell Spitfire :' Firebrand fires a ball of fire from his mouth. The light version fires horizontally, the medium version fires at a 45 degree angle, and the heavy version fires at the ground, creating a traveling pool of flames. This move can also be done in the air. Light version fires horizontally,medium version fires at a 45 degree downward angle and the hard version is similar to its grounded version. *'Bon Voyage:' Firebrand flies forward for a hit-grab, in which he grabs the opponent and drags them across the ground a considerable distance, and ends by throwing them into the wall for a wallbounce. Can also be done in the air. *'Demon Missile:' Firebrand lunges himself forward in three different ways. The light version bounces off of the opponent and enters flight mode, the medium version goes through the opponent, and the heavy version has Firebrand jump backward and swoop down at the opponent. The heavy version can be held down for more damage, and leaves Firebrand in flight mode. *'Hell's Elevator: Initiates flight mode. The light version has Firebrand jump straight up before flying, the medium version has him jump forward, and the heavy version has him jump back. *'''Hell Dive: Firebrand lacks a conventional air-dash, and instead has a series of command air-dashes. The light version travels straight down, the medium version goes forward, and the heavy version travels backwards. Three can be performed in the air at a time. *'Wall Cling: '''Firebrand can cling himself to the side of the screen. Hitting an attack button will have Firebrand shoot his special move Hell Spifire. Direction of the fireball is the same for his air version of Hell Spitfire. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Luminous Body (Level 1):' Makes Firebrand turn white. It is a self-inducing speed boost that increases his speed by 25%. Firebrand is able to build hyper meter in this form. *'Dark Fire (Level 1):' Firebrand breathes a purple flame, which he aims from the ground up to the air above him. Can be mashed for additional hits and is OTG capable. Can also be done in the air. *'Chaos Tide (Level 3):' Firebrand summons another Red Arremmer that floats around the stage to assist him. Pressing light attack makes the helper shoot a downwards fireball, medium makes him charge forward in the air going through opponents, and heavy does a fast swooping attack. Luminous Body can be used in conjunction with this hyper, which also gives the speed boost to the helper. X-Factor Theme song thumb|300px|left Firebrand's theme is a remix of the Introduction music from '''Gargoyle's Quest' Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Firebrand was announced alongside Ghost Rider, Hawkeye, and Strider Hiryu. *A Red Arremer, which could have possibly been Firebrand, is visible in the background of the Demon Village stage, watching the battle, and flying after it when it floats too far away. The Red Arremer is still there when Firebrand is in play, though and Firebrand appears much bigger leading to the fact that its just a regular Red Arremer from Arthurs games. *Firebrand is visible alongside Lord Raptor, Akuma, and Wesker in Dormammu's ending in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where Dormammu takes advantage of the dimensional rift to collect followers of darkness to serve him. *At the start of, and after fights, Firebrand's quotes only appear in subtitles, as he only cackles and makes demonic noises. *If character rivalries are still in question, Firebrand would be paired with Ghost Rider. Firebrand is a demon who serves the devil, and Ghost Rider is a spirit of Vengeance who serves the innocent. * A Red Arremer also appears in the fighting game SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom as a boss and a playable character. * Firebrand is not much different from a regular Red Arremer, except for size and different head in comparison with the Demon Village stage's Red Arremer. In Gargoyles Quest, he was originally green with a covering robe, but according to Capcom, he was shown green due to the Gameboy showing nothing but Green if no Color was on any spot. By the time Demons Crest was revealed, Firebrand was changed to the color scheme of a regular Red Arremer and lost his clothing. * Firebrand got a blue alt. color, mainly because "When there's Red, there's usually Blue" Capcom went creative and made Firebrand not only Blue, but a dash of Yellow to be the color of the Capcom Logo. * Like Amaterasu in the voice gallery, Firebrand's "dialogue" is labeled as Japanese. * Firebrand's ending has him usurping Astaroth as Ruler of the Demon Village. He proceeds to scheme against Arthur to prevent him from progressing any further while surrounded by many powerful demons from both the Marvel and Capcom universes. Gallery Colors43.JPG|Firebrand's alternate colors 3d0cefeda384699cf9aa5cbb0819e838.png|Firebrand Winning Pose. s_redarremer00_bm_nomip_s_redarremer00_bm_nomipout.png|Firebrand Full Victory Pose 190922235c72ef6631527276a33711ff.jpg|Red Arremer King DLC Costume 419039_262255400522015_143032932444263_611561_706438185_n.jpg|Firebrand Wallpaper. firebrand 1.png|umvc3 ending 1 firebrand 2.png|umvc3 ending 2 Also See Firebrand's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Firebrand on the Ghosts N' Goblins wiki Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Capcom Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Firebrand Category:Damage Dealer Category:Ghosts n' Goblins